Roses are Red
by Anastasia Pierce
Summary: While Katherine is on a killing spree, Damon's childhood friend, Rose, whom he thought died as a human returns to Mystic Falls also and clashes with Katherine's plan to torture the Salvatore brothers. Set after the season 1 finale.
1. Prologue: Her Choice

_Summary: __While Katherine is on a killing spree, Damon's childhood friend, Rose, whom he thought died as a human returns to Mystic Falls also and clashes with Katherine's plan to torture the Salvatore brothers. Set right after the season finale._

_Prologue: Her Choice_

_Early 1864_

The young woman blinked away the sleep from her eyes. She stretched, lifting her arms above, and then rested them on the man next to her beneath the sheets of his bed. She kissed his forehead, as he was still asleep. Then she jumped off the bed quickly, to finish this as soon as possible. The goodbye would be too unbearable, so she left only a note. Damon would understand – he had to. The note read as follows:

_Damon,_

_I couldn't bear to see your face as I said my goodbyes. The peaceful look on your face is what I wanted to see as I left. I'm sorry, but I believe this is for the best – so much less heartbreak than it could be. I love you. Goodbye._

_Rosemarie_

She dressed swiftly to guard herself from the cold March breeze, picked up her belongings, and ran down the stairs before he woke. The carriage was waiting for her outside the Salvatore's home. She looked back on the place she considered her home one last time, and then leaped into the carriage as it drove away.

The town square faded as the carriage traveled down the bumpy dirt road. The wind lifted the bright scarlet curls from her face as she looked back to her home. So many of her memories occurred in the town of Mystic Falls, making it unbearable to leave it. If she stayed, though, it would be entirely selfish on her part. Damon deserved more than her, the messed up vampire – if that was what she really was.

She heard her father scolding her for pouting about her decision, but it was only background noise – the echo of a ringing bell. Because of her father she made this choice. It was time for him to understand she hated it – the only way she knew how to hurt her father, silence.

Rosemarie would live forever while Damon grew old and died. She was unable to turn him into a vampire, though she didn't even know if he would allow it – who would want to be a monster?

They were always friends, so maybe he'd understand her choice.

The only problem with leaving him and his brother, Stefan, is that her half-sister was coming to town soon. Katherine might use her cruel ways to seduce them, just to get her revenge for the things Rose did to her. Their father favors Katherine because she has no humanity in her – like him, so he would do nothing if Katherine went as far as to rip Damon's throat out.

Hopefully after this short visit of Katherine's, she will never come back to Rose's town.


	2. Chapter 1: Discoveries

___Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries characters belong to the writers of the TV Show and L. J. Smith. Not me (obviously). _

_

* * *

_

_Discoveries_

_Present Day_

"How is he?" Elena asked as she hopped into the driver's seat of Jenna car. She could hear Stefan sigh on her cell phone.

"He lost a lot of blood from the wound, but he's doing better. I doubt Katherine was planning to kill him. She probably did this to show us that she can easily kill one of our friends."

Elena furrowed her brow in frustration; how are they going to stop Katherine? First she went for John, now Alaric. It's a blessing she decided to keep them alive, though John recovering so fast probably wasn't on her agenda.

"She already showed her control over the lives of our friends by stabbing John. What else could be her intention?"

"I don't think anyone could guess Katherine's intention. The only thing predictable about her is her selfishness and cruelty. The only thing we can do now is waiting until she decides it's the right time for us to talk to her. We'll have to give in to her authority, because she could go for someone else – and intend to kill them." Stefan said.

Elena thought about his suggestion, and completely disagreed. They should plan an attack on her. Why should they wait for Katherine to make the first move, when they can bring her down before she causes any more damage? She told Stefan this.

He groaned, "You're starting to sound like Damon."

Besides the fact that she was thinking like Damon, that might be a good thing. If Damon was on Elena's side, then they could overrule Stefan's plan to wait until Katherine kills half the town. Also, Damon was a psychotic murderer before and could give them advice on what someone like Katherine would do. John could help in that area also. He used to work for the vampire; why shouldn't he know her?

"I'm almost at the hospital. See you there."

"I love you"

"I love you too, Stefan"

As Elena ended the call, a new text popped onto the screen. It was forwarded from Tyler.

_Hey. After the funeral, there's going to be a party at the Grill. Wanna come?_

She almost slammed on the brakes. She completely forgot about the Mayor's funeral today. The attack on Alaric was a good excuse, though, to get out of it. Elena thought the funeral was ridiculous. The police officers were the ones who put the mayor in a position to be killed. And if he did have vampire in him, then they would have been celebrating his death, not mourning.

She texted him back: _I can't – Alaric was attacked by the animal that almost killed John. I'm going to the hospital now_.

His response was quick.

_Grrr, is anyone going to the funeral with me?_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean that Matt's looking after Caroline, you and probably Stefan are looking after Mr. Saltzman, and even your kid brother is busy!_

_Oh, I'm sorry._

_Whatever._

She shrugged and threw her cell phone into her bag as she pulled into Mystic Falls Hospital.

* * *

Caroline lay still upon the sterile bed sheets, her hair a tangled mess spread across the pillow. Matt was holding her hand, frowning. After all these visits, he was getting strangely nostalgic of when he was looking after Vicki almost a year ago. Caroline hasn't woken up yet, more than a week after the car accident. He stroked her hand with his fingers, wishing she'd wake up soon. He felt lost without her bubbly laugh and bright eyes when she looked at him. He never realized he could care about anyone besides Elena.

He heard urgent footsteps in the hallway and was too curious to stay in Caroline's room. He stepped into the hall, to see Elena walking quickly to a room five doors down. He followed her to a room with a small crowd of people. The only ones he could recognize were Stefan and Elena's Aunt Jenna. He barged into the room to see who they were crowded around. Lying on the white sheets was Mr. Saltzman, covered in blood with a bandage on his neck.

An animal like the one that killed Vicki was here.

Matt distantly heard Elena's voice, but he was too lost in his thoughts to decipher each word she said. All his friends were in danger, once again. He fisted his hands in frustration; why did this have to happen when Caroline was already in a vulnerable state?

He was pulled out from his thoughts when a firm grip landed on his shoulder and dragged him back from the bed. Matt looked over his shoulder, and his gaze landed on Stefan.

"Hey, don't look too scared – we'll find the animal and get rid of it." He said.

"How am I not going to be scared, man? Everyone's in danger again." Matt stated.

Elena placed her hand on his shoulder, gently. "We're creating a plan to find it. Soon the animal will be put to sleep. Don't worry, Matt. We'll fix it again."

His eyebrows drew down, but he nodded at Elena's words.

He dragged himself back to Caroline's room to watch over his defenseless girlfriend.

* * *

"See? Matt showed us that the town will be frightened and shocked if it gets out that another animal is here. We have to get rid of Katherine before more people are injured. She'd want us to wait by the sidelines as she murders more people. We can't allow that."

Elena looked around at the faces surrounding Alaric's hospital bed. Some agreed, but it looked like Stefan and Jenna were against the idea.

After the attack on John, Elena thought it would be best to divulge to Jenna about vampires and Katherine – seeing as how she invited her in so willingly. Jenna was a little skeptical, but after Alaric talked to her, she believed. A week after she was shocked by the existence of vampires in the world, her sort-of-boyfriend was attacked by one. Elena was surprised Jenna wasn't hiding under her bed sheets or freaking out trying to protect everyone. Instead, she was calmly reasoning with them on what the best option was to protect the town.

John and Damon looked excited by the idea of taking the fight to Katherine. John being stabbed by her was a good motivation for him to be on their side. He was still recovering, fast because of his ring but he was still human. He was sitting in his wheelchair, carted over from his room down the hall. His attention was as calculating as always, but there was a wary look in his eyes.

Damon's reason for wanting to kill Katherine so badly was obvious – she let him suffer for 145 years, thinking she was trapped under the church.

Both men were influential, making the option for attack a strong one.

Elena hated being against Stefan, but in this case she had to disagree. The risk was too great for him to casually state that they should wait it out until Katherine finished her massacre of the town and their friends.

"How are we supposed to track her? She knows we're trying to find her, so she probably hid her place well." Stefan announced.

"She knows us well, Stefan. You propose that we let her run rampant across town using the people as puppets. When I did this you tried to keep me locked up in a cell for 50 years, but now Katherine can run free. Why?" Damon acknowledged a smirk on his face.

"Because she has no humanity in her, Damon! I wasn't afraid that you would kill me. Katherine, though, will kill you, me, and Elena if we let her. Don't you know her at all? To make sure she doesn't kill Elena, we have to play her games."

"We'll keep Elena safe, she can handle herself."

"Not against Katherine!"

"Look," Elena interrupted. "You can keep me safe, Stefan. Lock me in a basement full of vervain if you have to! Just make sure you take the fight to her. Don't play her games; you and Damon are strong enough to beat her."

"Elena, she's older than us and–"

"No, she's right. Both of us can take her down. Come on, Stefan! Stop brooding and let's fight." Damon declared.

Stefan looked first at Elena, then at Damon. He sighed, "Fine, I guess we'll fight her."

"It's not just that though. She plans her massacres well. You have to be ready for anything." John added.

"I don't like this. You'll get hurt, and I don't want Elena in danger." Jenna said.

Elena started to tune them out. They'll sort it out; all that mattered is that they're going to fight Katherine this time.

* * *

Tyler wandered around the backyard, looking for something to do while his mother whined to the people who came to the funeral about her husband's tragic ending. He was sick of all the lies the Council made to cover up what really happened. They said the cause of death was a heart-attack, but after Tyler heard the noise that went off Founder's Day, his mother had to tell him the truth. He still didn't understand how he and his father could hear the noise if they weren't vampires. It seemed as though the Council didn't know, either.

He felt betrayed by all his friends – they left him to this disgusting boredom. He sighed as he stepped into the only abandoned place on his estate – The Fourth Bedroom.

Dust lined the dresser and bed, and cobwebs imprisoned the area with desolation and desertion. This room was said to be 'haunted' by the ancestors of the Mayor and the Founding Families. Tyler rolled his eyes at that garbage, but the room always did creep him out. He slumped down onto the bed, wiping the webs from his dress pants. He groaned as he spread himself out on the lumpy bed. How did it come to this? To take refuge in a repulsive room like this. His back was getting sore from the uncomfortable bed. Sitting up to stretch, he felt the indent of something beneath the mattress of the bed.

He sighed, and then curiosity got the better of him. He lugged the mattress up, sneezing from the dust flying everywhere, and picked up the thin leather book. The brownish-tan cover was crackling, but the spine was still intact. There was a date at the bottom written in elegant script: _1865. Huh_, he thought, _reading isn't a strong suit of mine, but at least I'll have something to do_. He sneaked off to his bedroom, peeked in to see if anyone was still there, then banged the door shut and locked it. Sitting on his couch, he unfolded the book, to realize it was some kind of scrapbook. Pictures and sketches that were drawn were contained in the book, as well as sprigs of dried herbs and leaves. The most unusual paintings were of monstrous men, covered in hair. The writing was faded, but understandable. Tyler laid back and start reading his ancestors journal.

He was furious. Why would his mother keep something like this from him? He understood why she kept the secret about vampires hidden, but that was for his safety. To keep something about himself and his ancestors was the last straw. Tyler was sick of his family's (and the Council's) lies. His mother was a selfish fraud that needed to be stopped from her rampant deceit.

Tyler was jogging across his back lawn, searching for her. He spotted her next to the bar, and started walking towards her. A light shined on his eyes, blinding him, before he covered his eyes. After the light faded, he looked toward the source. A young woman, maybe 16 or 17, was walking out of the shadows the trees created. A necklace with sapphire-like gem wrapped around her neck, reflecting the bright summer sun. Tyler guessed the gem was real, judging by the way she dressed – she had money. A black dress covered her: strapless, with the top of it covered in lace, the bottom was a pattern of pink lilies entangled with black vines. All black designer heels fit her small feet perfectly. Her long black curls draped far past her shoulder, curtaining her pale face. He was drawn to her, like a magnet to metal. He built up his courage, and then approached her from behind.

"Hey" He said.

She jumped, and turns around to face him. "Uh, hey." Her eyebrows were raised as she looked him over.

"The name's Tyler Lockwood." Wow, he was starting to talk weird – when did he ever feel self-conscience around girls before? Never.

"Oh. I'm Alice. Pierce, by the way. Alice Pierce. Sorry to ask so bluntly, but are you the Mayor's son?"

Her eyes were green, emerald green. The light kind of made the gold around the pupil sparkle.

"W-what– Oh, yeah. Yeah I am." He was stuttering. Stuttering! He never did that before in his life.

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss." She whispered. She stared at the ground, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"What for?" Tyler was completely confused. The only thought in his head was that she was unhappy, and he had to make it better.

"Um, didn't your father just die? We _are _at his funeral. Did you forget about your father's death so quickly?" She asked with a small smile.

He realized her words this time and answered fully, for once. "Nah, I just wasn't thinking about him. How can I when you're around to clear me of every thought I have?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "That shouldn't be too hard, since I'm guessing you don't have many thoughts to begin with. Uh, I should get going now. See you around, I guess."

She walked away, leaving Tyler speechless.

His mother walked up to him. "Who was that? Your new girlfriend? Let me tell you right now that I will definitely approve of her, if you do go out with her." She sucked down her martini.

He growled, and then spun around to see her innocent look as she finished her drink.

He sighed. "I'll talk to you later." He had to sort things out first. Who was this girl? He thought Pierce was one of the founding family's names. Research was all he needed.

This day was finally getting interesting...

* * *

Katherine dropped the unknown stranger's body to the muddy ground, and licked her lips. Thunderstorm clouds were rolling across the night sky, making the moon invisible. They won't find the hiker's body for a while, Katherine thought, I've got time to spare.

She ran to the only place in this disgustingly small town where the people socialize. Usually small towns like these aren't fun at all, but with the entertaining Salvatore brothers here – Katherine was having the time of her life.

She strutted into the Mystic Grill, tossing her straight brown hair over her shoulder. The move created the desired reaction she expected: almost all the male humans in the Grill turned to stare at her. Some wore confused expressions, making it easy to recognize who is a friend of Elena's – and thus Stefan and Damon's friends. Katherine researched and watched Elena, discovering that she was a very modest girl – the exact opposite of what Katherine is. The people who knew Elena would be confused if she started acting like Katherine, making them easy targets.

A boy with brown, shaggy hair was slumped down in a booth, reading a old thick book. She slid into the seat across from him, tilting her head to see what he was reading. It was handwritten, so she assumed it was some kind of journal.

He lifted his head slightly, glanced at Katherine, and then bent his head again to continue reading. "What do you want, Elena?"

Ah, so he knew her look-a-like. She considered his annoyed tone an indication that he was somehow related to Elena. I guess that means that she couldn't flirt or seduce him. She could always kill him though, she was sure that would add a little flavor to her killing spree.

"What are you reading?" Katherine asked politely, curiosity evident in her tone.

"Why would you care? Just leave me, okay? I don't need you to keep apologizing about the secrets you kept from me." He snapped.

Her brother, he is definitely Elena's little brother. No other person in the world could be more frustrating than a younger sibling – she knew from experience.

"Listen, you better stop talking to me like that. I'm sorry, okay? You can't run away from me forever."

His head snapped up, eyebrows drew together, and stared at Katherine.

"I–" He sighed. "I'm sorry for treating you so badly. When Damon talked to me after Founder's Day, he explained to me why you did it. I know you were trying to be selfless, but don't do it again. Just give me more time, and leave me alone for a while. Please?"

"Alright, I will. Can I at least give you a ride home?" She asked in her sincere voice.

He went back to reading his book, but glanced up. "Uh, yeah sure. Just," He waved his hand away. "Leave for now."

"Okay, see you soon." She said, and then whispered. "I'll see you _real_ soon, little brother."

Then she stalked up to her next prey, this time she heard his name before she approached him.

_Tyler Lockwood_.

* * *

**Author's Note**: As it says in my profile - I'm new here and would love it if you guys would review. All comments/criticism helps. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2: Deception

___Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own The Vampire Diaries characters._

* * *

_Deception_

Bustling into the Grill, Matt breathed out roughly in frustration. He hated that he had to work when he just wanted to stay at Caroline's bedside. He changed into his bus-boy attire, and then grabbed the giant gray container. He lugged it around the restaurant, cleaning up after the customer's mess. After an hour or so, he came across Tyler sulking at the bar.

"Dude, what's your problem now?"

Tyler slowly lifted his head, taking a gulp of his drink (being the mayor's son had its advantages – no I.D. needed), and rolled his eyes. "Nothing, bro. I'm just tired."

Matt shrugged. If he didn't want to say anything, Matt wasn't going to bother him. "All right, man. Oh and I'm sorry about your dad, Tyler."

He started to walk away, when he heard Tyler mutter, "Why? I'm not." Matt shook his head and continued to bus another table.

He started to collect the empty plate and glass, before he realized a girl was still at the table.

"Oh, sorry miss." He said then started to leave, when he heard her twinkling voice.

"Oh, no it's okay. I'm going to leave in just a second. You can start now if it makes it easier."

It would help; he wouldn't have to lug the container around this side of the restaurant if he finished it now. He turned back to the table and began wiping it down, glancing up at the girl who was stuck in a book. Long ink-colored hair cascaded down her shoulders, reaching far past them. Her eyes were shadowed by The Grill's lighting, so he couldn't discern the color.

He whipped his head back to his work on the table, trying not to think about anything besides Caroline. If his thoughts wandered back to this girl in front of him, he would never come back. He was supposed to be the faithful boyfriend, not the one to be so easily tempted.

He glimpsed back up at her, to realize that she looked like she was around 16 years old.

"Hey, um, do you live around here? I mean I haven't seen you come here before, or at school." Matt stuttered out.

"Uh, no, I'm from out of town and visiting." She stated.

"Ah, okay. I'm, uh, Matt"

"I'm Alice." She said with a small smile curving her lips.

"Oh, well, see you around."

"Alright, maybe I will." Alice smiled.

Matt stared at her, then walked quickly away chanting Caroline's name.

* * *

Alice watched the blonde bus-boy named Matt until he walked far away from the bar, then glanced back at Katherine and the Tyler guy talking. Katherine was really using her flirting abilities to the extreme. It looked like she was going to strip him naked and take him right there, and the disgusting part was that he was eating it up.

Alice checked if anyone was watching, then wandered up to the bar. She was a couple of seats away from Katherine and Tyler, so Katherine didn't notice her.

Her giggle echoed through The Grill, and she leaned in to whisper something into Tyler's ear. Alice took that opportunity to bend forward and spill the canister of vervain elixir into Katherine's drink. She leaned back in time for Katherine not to notice anything.

Katherine gulped down the rest of her drink, and then followed Tyler out the side door.

This time, Alice was going to have the upper hand in this never-ending fight with Katherine.

* * *

Damon sneaked into The Grill, searching for Katherine. A building full of young hormone-driven kids that would do anything; he knew Katherine couldn't resist. Even if she was laying low so she wouldn't be discovered by them, which he doubted, she would come here for a snack.

He heard her echoing laugh resonate throughout the restaurant, and spotted her at the bar flirting with that kid Tyler. He started to stride towards them, when he noticed a teenage girl was sitting near them at the bar. He cocked his head as he watched her slip some sort of liquid into Katherine's drink. Katherine guzzled it down, and then led Tyler out the side exit.

The girl stood up and walked by him as she left The Grill. He paced through the exit to look for her, but she disappeared. He heard a noise in the alley by the restaurant, and walked towards it.

"Hey, whoa there Elena. Did you have too much to drink?" Tyler grunted as he tried to lift the unconscious girl up. Damon ran over to help, and then remembered it was Katherine, not Elena.

"Hey, man you need help?" Damon said.

"Uh yeah sure. I don't know what happened, she just collapsed."

Tyler attempted to lift the girl up, and then apparently gave up. Damon walked over to her, wound his arms around her, and then raised her up with ease. Tyler watched him with wide eyes, and then left the alley quickly.

Damon rolled his eyes at his inability to clean up his own mess, and then ran as fast as he could towards the Salvatore boarding house. He stopped at one of the main roads, watched for cars, then sped across the highway.

He wasn't prepared for the tow truck that crushed him and Katherine. Or for her body getting flung out of his arms. He especially wasn't prepared for a man that was obviously a vampire to jump out of the truck and inject Katherine with some sort of healing liquid that made Katherine able to stand up and run away from the chaotic scene.

It's a good thing vampires recover quickly.

* * *

Tyler shaped the contours of Alice's face on his sketch pad. He drew her flowing onyx hair and deep green eyes perfectly. He hated that he was obsessed with this random girl, but he could get her out of his head.

He was sitting in the den of the Lockwood Manor, the lights off and candlelight casting distorted shadows across his face. He was waiting for his mother to pass by the den, on her way to her bedroom. He knew she would sneak in soon, and he needed to talk to her.

After finishing Alice's eyelashes, he started on her slim fingers as he glanced at the doorway every few minutes. His emotions were completely erratic after this day – lust to this girl, anger at his mother, confusion at what happened with Elena. He glared at Benjamin Lockwood's scrapbook, hating that it tied all the confusing events that were happening recently together: his father being carried away by the cops, the sudden ear-crushing noise that sounded on Founder's Day, his and his father's recent sudden bursts of anger.

A shadow passed by the den's doorway, making Tyler glimpse the silhouette of a staggering woman.

He rolled his eyes. "Mom, can you come in here for a minute?"

"What? Oh, hello honey – I didn't see you there..." She squinted to see him better, than stumbled into the room.

Tyler sat up and looked her up and down. She was an utter mess: hair tangled and sticking up, dress rumpled and sliding up her legs, one heel broken. He snorted at her childlike pout and cut to the chase.

"What do you know about this?" He said, holding up the scrapbook.

She honestly looked innocent and curious. "I don't know what is it?"

He sighed. "It's a journal about how the Lockwood's are werewolves"

She tripped on her heels, trying to walk over to see the journal. "What? Oh, that." She waved her hand away. "It's just fiction. Something your ancestors wrote up to keep themselves entertained." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, like the vampires are fiction?" He shot back.

"I, uh, doubt it's real..." She whispered tentatively.

"That's why dad was dragged into the fire with the vampires and you know it."

"That device was made for the disposal of vampires only, not what your thinking."

"Why did we hear the noise then? You knew this was a possibility, didn't you?"

"Uh, well Tyler..."

"Yeah, whatever." He stood up, grabbing the scrapbook, and pushed past her on his way to his bedroom. When he was there, he threw the book across the room, letting it slid down the wall in a crumpled heap. He slammed into the bed, fisting his hair.

He cursed her out, and then realized his anger was adding to the evidence that he was a werewolf.

He cursed again.

* * *

Damon walked up to Elena's porch, and then realized half his fingers were still broken and bloody. He cracked them into the right position, and then knocked on the door gently – making sure the blood wouldn't stain it.

Jeremy opened the door, and Damon surprisingly found himself relieved that he wasn't hurt by Katherine yet. He knew he hung out at the Grill a lot lately, an easy target for Katherine. Damon knew the only reason he was thankful that he was alive was because of Elena, but he was still stunned by his humanity. Elena was bringing the best out of him after all these years, and it scared him to death – no pun intended.

He nodded to Jeremy, and then pushed past him to see Stefan and Elena snuggling together on the couch and watching a movie. He heard Jeremy's astonished exclamation at his appearance, but he shrugged it off and stride towards the couple on the couch. The site of them, together and happy, not only made him sick to his stomach, but also made his heart jolt in hurt and confusion.

They both turned around at the same time and widened their eyes at his bloody and battered form.

"Whoa – Damon, are you alright?" Elena asked, concerned.

Stefan went straight to business. "What happened? Are we in danger?"

"You aren't at all concerned about my health, little brother?" He asked with a smirk.

Stefan crossed his arms. "You're in fine condition if you can walk here. Now what happened?"

Damon explained what happened with Katherine and the mysterious stranger that hit him with the truck. As he was explaining, Jeremy's face showed confusion, then understanding and guilt. After Damon told them every detail, he spoke bluntly to Jeremy.

"Okay, kid, what are you thinking?"

Jeremy furrowed his brows. "What – me?"

Damon nodded, annoyed.

"Uh, well I met this girl at the Grill that looked exactly like Elena. I, uh, thought it was her..."

Damon cursed. "Did you see who she talked to next?"

"I think it was Tyler."

"Did you see a teenage girl with them also?"

"No..."

"Anything unusual?"

"Okay," Elena cut in. "That's enough interrogating my brother; just give him a second to breathe." She turned to him. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

Jeremy sighed. "No, Elena."

"Okay, so we have to find Katherine and the vampire who helped her escape. Anything else?" Elena said.

"The girl; we have to figure out who that girl at the bar was, before she tries to kill one of us." Damon remarked, completely serious for once.

"You said she was only a teenager, how can she be stronger than us?" Stefan replied.

"Uh, Stefan, you look like a teenager too so you can't judge by that. She knows about us, so she's a threat."

"She only spiked Katherine's drink, not ours. I don't think she's trying to kill us."

"Yet." Damon countered.

"Guys," Elena interrupted. "It's late, I'm tired, and our problems will still be there tomorrow. Can't we all just go to bed?"

"Of course, Elena, let's get you to bed. Damon, I'll see you in the morning. And Elena, do you know where Jenna is?"

Elena yawned. "She's at the Grill with her friends."

Stefan picked her up, and then ran up to her room. Damon was still stuck in the living room with Jeremy. The silence soon became awkward before Stefan ran back downstairs and left with no goodbye.

Damon looked at Jeremy then back at the door. "I guess that's my cue. See ya, kid."

Jeremy nodded as he walked up to his bedroom. "Yeah, whatever."

Damon watched him until he was out of sight, and then sneaked up to Elena's room. He slid through the door, and then stepped silently to her bed. She was already half asleep, but it only took a little push from him to wake her up completely.

"Damon – what are you doing here?" She said groggily, patting down her hair.

"I wanted to ask you something, while Stefan isn't here."

She looked confused. "What?"

He leaned forward, staring into her eyes. "What was it? The kiss, did it mean anything to you? You act as if it never happened."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"On Founder's Day, Elena! How can you forget something like that?" Damon replied, irritated.

"Damon, I didn't kiss you on Founder's Day. How could you think I did?"

Damon thought over what happened that night. He replayed every word they said.

"Elena, what time did you get back from the parade?"

"Uh, around 12. What does this have to do with what you're asking?"

He groaned. "I didn't kiss you, Elena. It was Katherine." He whispered.

"What? You kissed Katherine, and thought it was me?" She sat up, confused.

Damon shook his head, hurt beyond belief. Katherine constantly toiled with his emotions, and it was time to bring her torture to a stop. He ran out of the room through her window, ignoring her protests.

He ran straight for the boarding house, planning ways to finally get his revenge on the woman who ruined his afterlife.

* * *

Stefan walked slowly through the pitch black woods, stopping very few minutes when he heard rustling in the brush. He was on his way back from Elena's and needed a snack before he visited her tomorrow. His hunger was getting stronger while he was getting weaker. It made him sad that the only way he could be with the one he loved was to kill and eat animals constantly. It was better to eat animals than humans, but it was still taking life from the innocent.

After finding a deer and draining it, he faintly heard a noise on the other side of the woods. He acknowledged it because it sounded human. He sped towards the scream of anguish, and found Sheriff Forbes half drained of blood. Katherine was on top off her, unable to finish her off because of the wooden bullets she was trying to pull out of her chest.

Stefan was about to capture her while she was vulnerable, but he heard someone approach. A man stepped through the foliage, kneeling at Katherine's broken body.

Stefan tried to recall how Damon described the vampire that saved Katherine, and it matched with this man's appearance.

Katherine groaned, and then gave a small smile. "Loren..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for reading, remember to review, and thanks to those who have!


	4. Chapter 3: Surprises

_Disclaimer: I completely and utterly wished I owned the Vampire Diaries, but I don't. L. J. Smith owns all the characters from the Vampire Diaries (though I added a few of mine)._

_

* * *

_

Surprises

_Summer 1831_

Rosemarie hid behind the giant oak tree, waiting for him to find her. She giggled quietly, checking to see if he was near. When she turned back around, he jumped out and threw the snake at her.

"Damon!" She screamed.

She scrambled away from the slithering beast, laughing hysterically. She stood up, then ran to Damon and tackled him to the ground.

"Rose, what are you doing?" His aquamarine eyes captured hers, widening at her mud-covered face. He covered his mouth with his hand. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He tried to wipe the dirt from her face, but it smudged it more thoroughly.

She laughed, then stuck her hands into the ground and smeared the dripping mud across his face. He glared at her, and then wrestled her to the ground, imprisoning her in his arms.

"Ha! Surrender or I'll leave you out here alone in the dark, animal-infested woods…"

She raised her hands, palms up. "Okay, okay I surrender. Just don't leave me here."

He let her go reluctantly. She then jumped out of his arms, and skipped away.

"Hey, you have to help me clean up before my father sees me!" Damon whined.

She turned around and shrugged. "It's a lost cause – look how messy you are!"

"Well, if we're not clean by the time we go home, your father will punish you, also."

She stopped in her tracks, and Damon smiled wide. She turned around with a look of terror on her face.

"Race me to the creek?"

He nodded and they stumbled down the hill into the clear water to wash themselves off.

_

* * *

_

Present Day

The vampire Katherine called Loren pressed down on her wounds, keeping the blood from gushing out of her. He wiped the sweat from her brow, and then quickly dug his fingers into her chest to take out the bullets. Her cry echoed throughout the forest, startling the birds in the area out of their nests.

She was breathing heavily, out of habit, and then collapsed. Her eyes were blinking furiously, and she whimpered in pain.

Stefan wasn't sure if it was an act for Loren to feel pity for her, or if she was truly in pain. The part of Stefan that cared for humans did pity her, and then he reminded himself that she _wasn't_ a human.

After Loren finished gutting her of the wooden bullets, he picked her up bridal style then ran into the trees, disappearing.

Stefan stared at Sheriff Forbes for a long moment, and then ran after them.

It seemed as though Loren was trying to confuse Stefan. _He must have heard me approach_, Stefan thought to himself. Loren weaved between the trees and foliage, bouncing off of the trunks as he did so. As he was drawing near to the Salvatore boarding house, he turned swiftly and struck his foot against Stefan, throwing him almost a hundred feet back. Stefan slammed into a thick tree, causing it crack and fall. He rolled himself over to watch Loren with glazed over eyes as he sped away with Katherine. He was obviously not a newer vampire; he used skill only centuries-old vampires knew of. Stefan groaned as he stood up, hating that he was weaker than the enemy because of his diet.

_

* * *

_

Next Day

Bonnie gazed at her friend lying on the bleach white bed. She sighed as she rested her head against the metal rod surrounding the mattress. She felt as though she was going insane without her only friend that never changed. Caroline was her rock, never swaying no matter how unusual things got. That's why she was the only one Bonnie would talk to after Grams died. Caroline was usually oblivious to the drama that happened to everyone else.

Footsteps sounded near the door of the hospital room. Matt came up next to her, and passed her a coffee from the hospital cafeteria. Bonnie took a sip, and then stifled a gag. She coughed, turning her head from Matt to reveal the look of disgust that she couldn't help from showing.

"Yeah, the coffee sucks; but it's better if you don't think about the taste. It keeps you awake." Matt said.

Bonnie took a quick gulp, scrunching her nose at the taste, and then swallowed it hastily.

Matt sighed. "What do you think happened?"

Bonnie looked up at him in confusion.

"Uh, why do you think she's staying in a coma for so long? I mean, it wasn't a terrible crash."

"I-" Bonnie started. "I honestly don't understand either. She's pretty strong; she should've made it through."

"Do you think she'll make it?" He whispered.

Bonnie nodded.

They stared at her for a few minutes, thinking quietly to themselves.

The nurse barged into the room, checking on her patient. Her voice was a guttural rasp. "Kids, you gotta leave. I need to check her out, without you teenagers messing up all the equipment."

Matt raised his eyebrows at Bonnie, and they both left quietly. They walked into the lobby, stealing a few chairs. Matt turned to Bonnie and attempted to imitate the nurse's voice, making her giggle hysterically.

No one was at the hospital at such an early time, so they talked about things not relating to the girl they both missed. After about ten minutes, a different nurse came up to them to tell them they could go back to the room.

After they talked for a few more hours, Matt had to leave for work. Bonnie hugged him, and then he kissed Caroline on the forehead.

She twitched.

Bonnie stared at her for a moment, and then looked up at Matt. He was watching Caroline with wide eyes.

"Caroline?" He clutched her hand.

Her eyes fluttered almost imperceptibly.

Bonnie stumbled over to the other side of the bed, and pressed the button that called the nurse. Matt was mumbling to Caroline, pleading her to wake up. The nurse stride into the room, taking in the scene.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked in her rasping voice.

Matt was too focused on Caroline to answer, so Bonnie replied. "Caroline twitched."

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Oh honey, that could just be a response some patients do when unconscious-"

Caroline groaned, then turned onto her side

"-Or she could be waking up." She finished, and then pushed Matt aside to check on Caroline.

After the nurse started fidgeting with the equipment, Caroline's eyes opened completely. Matt almost tackled the nurse to get to Caroline.

She groaned as she stared up at Matt. Bonnie thought she should give them their privacy, so she stepped out of the room and wandered around the hospital. She found herself at the blood donor area, surprisingly. She was about to turn around, when someone caught her eye.

Jeremy was searching through a box of full bags of blood. He picked up the plastic box, then carried it out the side exit of the room.

She followed him quietly. He was leading her throughout the hospital, twisting around hallways and lobbies then guided her out of the building. It seemed as though his destination was the alley behind the hospital.

Bonnie watched with wary eyes as he tore through a full bag, and sucked the blood in it dry.

* * *

The night was getting late as Alice fled from the scene of the crime, frustrated. This death wasn't one of Katherine's, meaning _another_ vampire must be in town. An adult woman with onyx hair and mocha skin was the victim this time, but who was killer?

Alice ran over to the Grill to inspect if anyone looked suspicious, and came up empty. She dragged her feet on the way out; aggravated she was clear of any clues. A boy ran into her on the way out, though. He muttered his apologies, and then shuffled past her into the restaurant. She turned around in confusion; he acted human, but his scent was a vampires. She thought of all the ways to get a man's attention, then shrugged and used a classic.

She threw her purse on the ground, and then dropped next to it with a sigh. The boy turned toward the sound, and then dropped down beside her.

"Sorry about that, that was probably my fault." He said as he started collecting the objects sprawled across the floor.

"What-" She started. "No, it was completely me. You don't have to help me. I can handle myself."

He turned his eyes up to her, saw her face, then whipped his head back to the floor and finished cleaning up. She heard his gulp, and smiled to herself. Even vampires could be put under her spell.

"What's your name?" She said softly.

"Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert. Sorry again for bumping into you. I, uh, need to go."

"Okay, I'm Alice by the way."

He nodded, and then walked away.

Alice tilted her head to the side, confused by his human behavior. _He must be a new one_, she thought. But then why would he kill someone innocent, after he was recently changed? If he acted so human, why would he kill one? None of this made sense to her. Unless almost the entire town was once again vampires, which she hoped was incorrect; she didn't understand who would be the killer.

Jeremy and Katherine were innocent, at least in this case, and anyway Katherine was still probably weak from the vervain. Unless… A friend of hers might have returned?

She shook her head on her way to the hotel she was staying at. He wouldn't betray her again. He was incapable of that kind of evil.

Alice slid her key card into the lock, and then opened the door quickly. She stepped into the room warily, though, because she could feel someone was here recently.

A gush of wind and the door slammed closed. Katherine stood at the door, her arms crossed and a smirk on her hauntingly beautiful face. Another gush of wind and Loren stood behind her. She backed against the wall to face both of them on either side of the room. She shook her head in astonishment… It seemed as though he _was_ capable of the evil betrayal entailed.

He tilted his head in an oddly animalistic manner, which was completely unusual for him. He used to be the most humane and human vampire Alice ever met. Now he was the sidekick to Katherine's plan. Alice was going to be sick, could feel the bile rising up to her throat.

"My dear Alice, don't be frightened… It's not like we'll hurt you." He smiled, letting his fangs sprout and eyes darken. He took a step towards her.

She stumbled back. "Don't touch me, betrayer, and I'm not frightened. I'm just disgusted with you, Loren."

He walked towards her anyway, stroking her face delicately. "I'm sorry for this, Alice." He tipped her face up with a finger, tilted his head in the direction that blocked Katherine's vision, and then winked. He leaned into her ear and whispered. "Promises were meant to be broken, Daisy."

Loren slammed his hand into her stomach, completely through to the wall. She sucked in a breath, her eyes wide as she stared at him in disbelief. He shrugged, and then threw her into the kitchenette like a rag doll. Her reflexes were faster this time, though, and she stopped herself from crashing into the refrigerator. She sped towards him, but before she could grab him, he snatched her hands and smashed her into the floor. The tile cracked around them, and her blood was oozing out of the wound in her stomach. She kicked him in the chest, sending him flying in the opposite direction towards Katherine. Katherine stepped aside, though, before he fell to the ground. When he stood up to face Alice again, Katherine laid a hand on his chest.

She circled around Alice with her hands behind her back. The next instant Katherine was clutching Alice by her neck, and slammed her into the wall sending pieces of it everywhere. She coughed, gripping her neck in a useless attempt to stop Katherine. After Alice was at the edge of unconsciousness, Katherine finally relented. Alice wheezed and coughed in order to breathe in oxygen.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Alice."

Alice chuckled."This is your good mood? I would not want to be near you in your bad mood. I don't know who _would_ want to, Loren."

Katherine smashed her heel-clad foot into Alice's nose.

The breeze notified Alice that they left her. She looked around at the room and groaned. The repairs would cost a fortune.

She sighed, and then crawled over to her purse on the floor near the door. She brought out her cell phone, then pressed #2 speed dial.

A familiar voice sounded on the other line, automatically soothing Alice.

"Katherine's here in Mystic Falls again, and Loren's with her now."

"Would you like me to help?"

"Yes, come as soon as possible. Katherine's driving me insane. I have to get her out of this town before she does any more damage." She looked around the hotel room. "Though that seems oddly impossible. I'll see you when you get here… Goodbye, Mother."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you guys _so_ much for reviewing! Keep it up.


	5. Chapter 4: The Party

_Disclaimer: I seriously don't own the Vampire Diaries... seriously._

* * *

The Party

_A Week Later_

Damon guzzled down the beer Jenna gave him, waiting for Elena. One of the Founder Parties was tonight. Luckily, this one allowed all the people in town to attend, not just the Founding Families. Footsteps sounded down the stairs, causing Damon to look up.

Disappointment surged through him as he saw his brother step into the living room.

"Is she almost ready?" He asked.

Stefan sighed. "Yes, she's just finishing her hair."

Damon nodded, and went back to drinking his beer. After a few more minutes, Elena stepped down the stairs.

She was wearing a fitted deep green dress, the vervain necklace Stefan gave her, and darker green heels. She was picturesque, her beauty was so striking that Damon choked on his drink while staring at her. He always hated that Stefan had what he always wanted. Though it wasn't just that he wanted Elena, he also felt connected to her in a way that made him feel as though he might have been… in love with her.

He shook his head to clear his wandering thoughts. Love wasn't an emotion he could feel after all the betrayal and heartbreak he's been through. He could only feel anger and self-loathing. He always felt as though he was worth nothing, except when in the company of the few people that genuinely cared for him…

_

* * *

_

Winter 1860

The entire family was waiting for her to appear, impatience thick in the air. Damon heard the chatter of voices die down, so he glanced up to see a young woman gliding down the stairway.

She was unrecognizable in her dark red dress.

The soft ruby fabric outlined her waist then flowed down to the floor. Thick bundles of the material were shaped into beautiful flowers that draped her right shoulder, and then dispersed throughout the rest of the gown. Rubies and other gems were sprinkled on the flowers, making them sparkle beautifully.

Damon never saw this girl as anything but his genderless friend, the one he laughed with as they joke about the ignorant townspeople, play football with in the summer, and swim in the creek with.

He should have realized sooner things were about to change, because of their age. Girls usually grew out of their dangerous nature at the age of twelve, but Rose stayed true to it even though she just turned sixteen.

Damon's view of the girl he called his best friend changed that night, altering his outlook on everything.

_

* * *

_

Present Day

Elena entered the town hall with both Salvatore brothers behind her. With Katherine still healthy and infuriated with them, they were being extra cautious to keep her safe. They dispersed after they entered the building, Stefan and Damon spreading out to guard the entrances to see if anything out of the ordinary happened. Elena looked for any of her friends, but only found unfamiliar people.

After what felt like hours, she spotted Bonnie in the crowd. Elena sighed in relief and warily walked up to her.

Bonnie turned to face her, stared at her for a moment, and then nodded. "How're doing, Elena? I heard Mr. Saltzman was injured last week. Is your aunt doing okay?"

"Oh. Yeah, she's doing fine."

The silence stretched on until it was unbearable.

"Can-"

"Elena-"

They both said at the same time. Elena smiled and nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Elena, there's something I have to tell you… It's about Jeremy."

Elena raised her eyebrows, confused by the odd subject. "What about him?"

"I found him about a week ago feeding from bags full of blood in the hospital… I'm so sorry, Elena. I know you wanted to keep him away from vampires, but I really couldn't do anything."

Elena stared at the ground while she spoke, struggling to stay calm. "It's alright, Bonnie. Thank you for telling me."

She then wandered around the party, subconsciously searching for Stefan.

He was talking to someone, but Elena didn't even notice. She went straight for him, and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel the person he was speaking to before leave and could hear his voice in the background, but didn't acknowledge either of them. Only after his voice was getting panic-stricken, did she finally reply to him.

"Jeremy… He's a…vampire." She choked, and then burst into tears.

* * *

Matt entered the town hall holding Caroline around the waist. She was still weak, but healed at a surprisingly quick rate. She was the one who insisted that she should go to the Founder's Party. Almost everyone tried to convince her otherwise: the doctors, her mother, Bonnie, and himself. Though all knew that Caroline was not easily convinced.

He smiled and nodded to all of the people they passed, trying to act polite while he monitored Caroline in the corner of his eye. Any sign or glimpse of fatigue and Matt would immediately ask her if she wanted to leave. This continued throughout the entire night. Matt could see that Caroline was starting to become annoyed by his concern, but he couldn't help himself.

Halfway through the night, they saw Sheriff Forbes across the room, speaking with Damon Salvatore.

"Just one body this- "She realized Caroline and him were standing nearby. "How are you kids doing tonight? Caroline, are you feeling faint or anything?"

Caroline smiled faintly. "I'm doing better, Mom."

Matt caught sight of Damon walking away, and then quickly asked what Sheriff Forbes and Damon were talking about.

"My deputies found a hiker in the woods that was attacked by the animal that injured Mr. Saltzman."

Matt clenched his hands into fists while he was still holding Caroline's hand, causing her to squeak in pain. He released her hand quickly and stuffed his into his pockets.

He silently thanked whatever caused Caroline's mom to look away at that instant. Then he immediately took it back, seeing that it was Tyler.

He gingerly wrapped his arm around Caroline and led her away from the guy who hurt both her and himself. He did catch sight of him walking out towards the woods, though.

Matt shook his head, staying ignorant to the endeavors of his ex-best friend.

* * *

She was only going to stop by quickly, check if everyone was still alive in this stupid town, and then leave. That's what she kept telling herself, at least.

She couldn't get that guy out of her head, but continually told herself that she was only going to the party to see if Katherine and Loren killed anyone recently.

Alice started to list all of the people in this town that would know if someone was 'attacked by an animal'. She was hoping the town still maintained the Council - the humans who were enlightened on the subject of vampires. She scanned the crowd, searching for the sheriff, and only the sheriff.

She rolled her eyes, admitting to herself that she was searching for the guy she met before. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted him, and then eagerly walked toward him.

Alice stopped suddenly, listening to the unusual sounds coming from outside near the forest.

She sighed again, contemplating if she should talk to _him_ or check out the noise.

She headed toward the forest.

* * *

The night was strangely bright tonight, the moon showing its light in the crevices between the trees.

He silently recited each line he memorized from Benjamin's scrapbook, following what it claimed to be the process for transformation:

_Quietly listen to the noises around you. Breathe in the air, searching for the scent of _them_. Once you find it, think of only that - their element helps the transformation. Remember that we are Heaven's chosen family - those who, alone, can defeat the demons of the night. Live to kill those who are murderous creatures._

_"Live to kill those who are murderous creatures"_, he repeated aloud.

_This includes both blood drinkers and witches. Our limitations are very few: the venom of the demons and mistletoe. The most common mistletoe in our area is Eastern mistletoe - beware, because one touch of this plant will scorch your skin painfully._

_Keep watch and listen closely, the demons are much faster than us - even when we transform. The blast of cool wind should warn you that they are near. Be wary - if one goes near your neck, you're gone. They can snap it faster than anything… We cannot protect ourselves against such sudden death._

_If it chooses to chase you - change quickly than turn on it to battle it promptly, one of our many defenses is the ability to battle one of them. Because of our deadly claws, we will win every time._

Tyler stared at the forest, stunned.

A figure stood there, the scent of one of _them_ wafted around him in waves. He knew he should change, but he recognized her.

Alice stepped warily into the moon's light, strangely calm though she realized what was happening.

His spine shifted first, cracking and twisting in every direction. The pain was blinding him, forcing him to fall to the moist ground. His knees and legs were wet with mud, his abdomen was stretching and contorting, and his cries were echoing throughout the moss-covered trees. His arms started next, the bones shifting and warping until he was covered in fur and his hands became paws. Thick, sharp claws protruded out of his paws, stretching until they were as large as a small knife. He could feel his eyes shifting from brown to something unearthly. His neck extended and his entire body sprouted fur, incasing him within it.

I guess it was safe to say that the myth of the Lockwood werewolves wasn't really a myth at all.

* * *

He saw the boy turn into that disgusting, giant beast. His transformation was so deafening, Damon was sure half the humans in the county heard it. He watched the girl stare at the wolf calmly as saliva dripped from his mouth. Bile rose to his mouth, but he shoved it down.

He stepped closer to the scene, almost a foot away from the girl. He knew there was something different about her, since he saw her at the Grill.

"Tyler," she whispered. "Listen to me. Relax and you'll change back. Just don't think about vampires, only about calming down. Please, Tyler."

A deep growl left him, his nose wrinkled, and his stance became defensive. There was no way he was going to calm down.

As she realized this, she stepped back slowly, causing him to let loose an ear-splitting howl. He charged towards the girl, but with his size he wasn't as fast as her vampire speed. She spun around him, but stayed in the vicinity of the forest. She trusted the wolf too much for her safety. Even though -as Damon obviously recognized- she was a vampire, the wolf seemed too temperamental and strong for her to put her guard down so easily.

As Tyler ran for her again, she darted towards him and at the last second she jumped, flipping forward as she did so. This time, though, the wolf was ready and backpedaled then spun around, snapping his massive jaws an inch from her fingers.

Suddenly, a red flash caught his right eye and a girl who was, obviously, a vampire sprinted between the girl and the wolf. Her left arm shot out and struck Tyler into a nearby tree, bringing down the huge tree easily.

The woman with the red hair looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't glimpse her face while she scanned the other girl.

He cleared his throat, bringing their attention to him. Two beautifully emerald eyes stared back at him as he recognized the resemblance.

The younger-looking girl turned back to the older one. "Thank you, Rose. You didn't have to injure him so badly though…"

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Rose?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the holdup - computer problems. And thanks for reviewing, you guys. Oh, and let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Reviews make my day and will cause me to post sooner…**


	6. Chapter 5: Interrogations and Illusions

_Disclaimer: I still don't own the Vampire Diaries. Never will... sadly._

* * *

_Interrogations and Illusions_

The night's breeze shook the leaves in the trees, creating the only noise in the area. It seemed as though everything was frozen in time - the tension was as thick as molasses.

There were only a few choices Rose could make: confront Damon and tell him the truth, lie through her teeth and act like she was someone else, or run away as fast as she could freakin go. She knew she should choose the first, but she found herself stumbling backward into the forest's brush.

She flew by Alice and the now-human boy, who must have shifted back when she knocked him unconscious. She didn't know how she was going to deal with all this drama later, but that thought didn't slow her down as she continued running.

* * *

Alice shook her head in confusion as she dragged Tyler into the other vamp's baby blue convertible. She, as usual, didn't understand her mother's intention, but went along with it. She would ask her what was up after this night ended. After she entered his car, still lost in her thoughts, did she notice that there wasn't even a place to go and figure this all out.

It was only when the night air was tossing her hair up, making her calmer, did she ask the man what his name was.

"Damon… Salvatore." He replied quietly. It seemed as though he was still in a daze.

"Uh, so Damon… Do you know where we're going?" She asked reluctantly.

He looked over at her, confused. "Elena's probably. That's where most of us go after stuff like this happens."

Alice tilted her head, deciding which question to ask first. "So, who's 'us' exactly?"

He sighed, then rolled his eyes. "You'll see. And you still didn't tell me your name."

"You didn't ask."

He nodded to her, motioning for her to continue and tell him her name. She looked at him with a smirk, shaking her head.

"Fine," He huffed. "Whatever, I guess this is me asking, little one."

She glared at him for the nickname, but answered anyway. "Alice Pierce."

He turned his head suddenly, eyebrows rose. "You don't happen to be any way related to a Katherine Pierce?"

She grimaced, disgusted with the truth. "Yeah, she's my aunt."

Damon faced the window, jaw clearly strained. She knew there was something up with that, but she didn't have enough pieces to figure out the puzzle.

She also didn't have any time because they just pulled into the driveway of a house concealed in darkness and trees. Even with the vampire senses, she could barely make out what the rest of the house looked like, beside the well lit porch.

It kind of freaked her out that she trusted this stranger so much, but she figured if it came down to a fight, she could handle herself. As she walked up to the porch and waited while Damon lugged the werewolf out of the car, she noticed the murmuring voices in the house. _Looks like there some other problems we'll have to deal with_, she almost groaned.

Damon finally dropped Tyler onto the porch, muttering "Thanks' for the help", and knocked on the front door. A man with light brown hair opened the door, looking at Damon disapprovingly when he noticed Tyler slumped against the doorframe. She shrugged and sauntered into the house, looking around to appreciate the beautiful décor. Then she continued to walk into the kitchen where two young women were deep in conversation. One of the girls had light mocha-colored skin, curly light brown hair, and wide light green eyes - or was it hazel? The other one caused Alice to raise her eyebrows. Katherine. In this house. She knew this was a trap.

She backed away cautiously, but Damon and the other one came up from behind her and captured her quickly. She shook her head, blocking out what they were saying to her. Then her head snapped back as a loud crack sounded through the house. She looked up at Damon, hurt apparent in her eyes that he slapped her.

"Listen, Alice that's not Katherine, okay? That's Elena, her great-great-etc. granddaughter. Look closely at her." He was almost screaming at the last part.

She really looked at her, desperate to believe him. The cold and cruel expression usually worn by Katherine couldn't even fit on this new face. But just to be sure…

"Let me see your neck." She said, forcing suspicion into her voice.

Elena, as they said, looked confused, but shrugged and flipped her hair out of the way. The left side of her neck was clear of any damage, meaning they were speaking the truth. She relaxed somewhat, signaling to Damon and the other vamp to let go.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me how that," she pointed to Elena. "Is possible, because I just don't see it."

The guy from the grill - Jeremy walked in just then. "What's not possible?" He said, and then realized who asked it, raising his eyebrows at Alice. She was so confused that she couldn't even smile, but still felt a blush color her face.

"Wait a second," The brunette guy said, crossing his arms across his chest. "How did you even get in here without us inviting you in?"

Alice sighed. "I'm not exactly a vampire… I'm, like, one fourth vampire, so I don't have all of the consequences or abilities full vampires have. And I hope these humans already know-"

The mocha-colored girl spoke up. "We're not exactly oblivious to this, Alice, was it? I'm a witch and Elena's dating Stefan."

She nodded her head. "Okay, who's Stefan? And who're you exactly?"

Elena rolled her eyes, pointing to the light brown-headed man that opened the door for her and Damon. "That's Stefan." Then she pointed to the witch girl who spoke up before. "And that's Bonnie."

Alice nodded her head for real this time as Elena introduced and sorted Stefan and Damon as brothers, Bonnie and her as best friends, and Jeremy and herself as cousins.

Damon rested his hands against the countertop, and then called John and Jenna down from upstairs. Once they banged downstairs, since John was in a wheelchair, Damon rubbed his palms together. "Alright, time to piece all of this together."

Before they could do that though, Alice exclaimed in surprise and was staring at Uncle John in fascination, while John's jaw dropped. Alice rushed to John's side and gave him some sort of half-hug in his wheelchair then smiled wide. "You're, like, still alive! That's awesome, but I haven't seen you in a zillion years!"

John shook his head at her enthusiasm. "So where's your mom, kiddo?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you used to call me that when I'm, like, ten times older than you."

He patted her on the shoulder. "Then act like it!"

"Ouch." She mockingly held her chest in hurt. "That really hurt, John."

Stefan tried to stop their reunion. "So how did Tyler end up unconscious, exactly, Damon?"

"Hey," Damon raised him hands, palms forward in defense. " I only followed Alice to the woods."

"Sure blame it on the innocent girl! I wasn't the one who transformed into a wolf!" Alice countered.

"Wait, what? Who's the wolf here?" Bonnie exclaimed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Tyler, of course!"

"Since when is Tyler a werewolf?" Elena put in.

"Apparently since he was born, since he's a Lockwood." Alice said.

They all fell silent.

"Okay, Alice then, do you know who this Loren guy is?" Stefan asked.

She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, he was my mentor. He taught me everything about fighting and surviving. He was kind of like my uncle in a way. Not blood related, just there for me. It figures that he's now fighting _with_ Katherine instead of _against_, like we used to. Katherine was supposedly in love with him… I never believed it, but she swore it was true." She shrugged.

Stefan nodded, like he now understood something. Though Damon was the one who spoke. "Off topic, but how do you two know each other?" he said, nodding to John and Alice.

"My mother and I sometimes stop by Mystic Falls to see how it's changed since the 19th century." Alice shrugged. "We met him about fifteen years ago."

Stefan also submitted something off topic. "Matt told me that a hiker was found 'attacked by the animal that injured Mr. Saltzman'. Katherine's getting sloppy."

"Either that or she wants the Council to be suspicious of us." Damon said.

Everyone sat there, thinking about all the puzzle pieces and how they fit. The sound of the clock in the hallway that indicated it was already two in the morning, forced everyone out of their stupor. Alice shook her head, and then strutted to the door, eager for some rest and time to think this all over.

* * *

That week came and left with no deaths from Loren and Katherine. Stefan knew this was only the calm before the storm, but he tried to enjoy it anyway. An annual summer festival was coming up, leaving the people of the town breathless in anticipation. Back in 1864, they had the annual summer festival also, just a little different than the carnival that was going to be set up right in the town square.

Stefan made his way to the library, passing Damon, who was just staring into space with a scotch in his hand. This entire week, though calm, still left Damon a mess. He was like this the entire time: trying to be drunk, while staring at nothing. Stefan didn't know if he was thinking about what's been happening, or just trying not to think about it. Either way, it's been scaring Stefan to death.

* * *

For safety's sake all of the vampires created a perimeter around the carnival, thinking that this would be perfect timing for Katherine's 'storm' as Stefan put it. 'All of the vampires' included Jeremy now, Elena thought to herself, sad that he was a part of this world now but coming to terms with it.

Stefan and Damon were the only ones that weren't guarding the carnival, but Elena herself. They flanked her on either side, which she thought was being too cautious.

It started out to be kind of fun, even she had to admit. Though Damon and Stefan bickered the entire time about which was more important: her safety or her having fun. Stefan, of course, thought it be more appropriate to sit in a nearby bench and wait this evening out. Damon said that if she wasn't having fun at something that only happened annually, then she might as well not be living. Of course the Salvatore brothers didn't bother to ask her opinion, but she was used to it by now.

As soon as she admitted to them that she was having fun, it happened. In the blink of an eye, they disappeared.

Elena spun around to look for them, starting to feel panic seeping in. She stopped herself from trying to find them, took a deep breath, then started looking for the others. A figure caught her eye, though. A woman dressed exactly like her and had long brown hair, heading to the house of mirrors. She stumbled after her in confusion.

It was only after she entered, did she realize it could be Katherine. After that the thought frightened her so much she started to hyperventilate. Turning corner after corner, she couldn't find the exit. Though it wasn't just that the walls were closing in, making her claustrophobic. She also jumped every time she looked in the mirrors, expecting it to be Katherine.

She reasoned her way to stop and bend over to catch her breath. When she looked up at the mirror that was in front of her, though, she saw herself standing and making funny faces to her. She stood up and spun around, but found no one.

She tried to slow her breathing, but failed miserably. She just needed to find the exit, not thinking about her doppelganger. She weaved around the turns until she saw the night sky. That's when she made the mistake off turning back and looking at the mirrors, glad it was only herself that was looking back. Then one of the reflections stepped out, walked up to her, and shoved her head against mirror next to her.

The glass crumbled under the brutal shove, sprinkling onto the floor along with the blood gushing from Elena's head wound. She fell into unconsciousness quickly, the blackness surrounding her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! This chapter's up a little earlier than usual, but with more reviews, it'll be even earlier...**


	7. Chapter 6: Betrayer

_Disclaimer: I still do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters…_

* * *

_Betrayer_

What he felt first was a warm gale erupt around him. Then the trembling, like the ground was moving. Damon opened his eyes slowly, looking out onto the familiar town square transformed into the carnival. _Right_. He forgot he was here to protect Elena. Then where was she?

He spun around, looking up to find his arms were chained to one of the bars connecting the roller coaster. That's what the trembling had been. He tried to snap the useless chains away before he realized he was too weak to. Vervain must have been in him.

He glanced around, looking for a way to escape, and found that Stefan was next to him, also in chains, but still unconscious. Then he caught a pacing figure that must have been Loren. He sized him up, looking at his modern haircut and clothes Damon himself would wear: a black leather jacket covering a slim dark green tee and dark blue jeans. He couldn't figure out if he was an older vamp by just looking at him though. But he guessed he would trust Stefan, who said he was too strong not to be.

He looked up to the roller coaster, wishing he was one of the humans so oblivious to what's going on around them. He shrugged, knowing that that would never happen, and shifted his weight to swing on the chains. Once he was close to Stefan, he kicked him in the stomach.

Stefan came back to consciousness quickly, and then turned toward Damon, glaring.

"Any ideas?" Damon mouthed to Stefan, careful to make sure Loren wasn't watching.

Stefan looked around at the situation, then shook his head. He slumped against the roller coaster bars in defeat.

Damon continued to search for escape, even though he felt as defeated as Stefan.

* * *

Alice was getting dizzy from all of the turning and spinning she was doing, looking for Elena and the Salvatore brothers. They were supposed to check in to the other vamps lining the perimeter, but they either forgot or they're now in danger.

She glanced around at the couples at the Ferris wheel and the game booths lining the roads, but she couldn't spot them. After at least ten minutes of searching, she caught Elena's scent around the house of mirrors. She started strutting up to the building when a woman stepped in front of her, blocking her route.

Katherine stood there, arms crossed in front of her chest, mouth deformed into a grimace, and eyes showing the icy glare she was giving Alice. Alice shook her head in amusement, almost laughing at the difference between Katherine and Elena. Elena was kind and peaceful compared to the crazy and selfish girl that was standing in front of her. Also the expression on Katherine's face was so full of ice-cold rage seething behind her eyes and obvious distaste that made Alice crack up.

"Meet me under the Enterprise to find your little friends…" Katherine said mysteriously, and then sped away before Alice could reply.

She rolled her eyes. Who would be stupid enough to fall for that? It was clearly a trick that would easily get rid of her as quickly as possible. The curiosity was killing her, though. Should she risk it and maybe find Elena and the guys? Or should she play it safe and continue looking for them?

She sighed, then headed for the Enterprise ride, knowing it wouldn't end well.

* * *

Damon was staring at the ground in defeat, counting the number of grass blades, when a shrill cell phone ring echoed around the little corner under the roller coaster. Loren slid his cell out of his pocket, not even bothering to check the caller I.D., and murmured his greeting to the female voice on the other end. _Katherine, obviously_, Damon thought. Their voices were extremely quiet, but Damon could recognize Katherine's distinct voice: like Elena's but ice-cold. He tried to decipher what they were saying.

"Should I move them now?" Loren asked.

_"Yes. Make sure to inject them with more vervaine before you do so, though." Katherine said._

Loren nodded subconsciously. "Of course."

_"Do it quickly though, I want them in the tent first, then I can bring the others."_

"Of course." He repeated, hanging up.

Loren then untied the thick chains surrounding Stefan's arms, and dragged him away. After about ten more minutes, did he come back to do the same to Damon. They came to a faded auburn circus-like tent, obviously the one Katherine mentioned, that looked abandoned for the night. The inside, though, was a circle of metal bleachers, reaching almost as high as the top of the tent. The middle of the circle was a small yellow stage with a table in the center. Knives, blowtorches, vials of vervaine, wooden stakes, even a chainsaw, all covered the top of the large table. Meant to intimidate them, obviously. Katherine was very traditional in her ways of torture. Look at what she did to them in 1864.

She was nowhere to be seen though, probably capturing the rest of the vampires and Elena. Damon tried to squash the disappointment he felt - he should have protected her, but was too incompetent. He turned his emotions off and searched, once again for a means to escape. He was still too weak to fight Loren off and even though his strength was coming back bit by bit, Loren was going to inject them with more vervaine soon anyway so that idea was out. Every thought Damon could think of for escape quickly became clear that it wouldn't work.

Loren tied him at the very top metal bleacher, next to Stefan. After checking that the chains were completely tightened, Loren ran to the center of the stage, next to the table. He sat there, waiting for Katherine.

Damon wondered why he didn't hit them with vervaine yet. Vampire's memories were extremely good, so it's not like he forgot. Oh, well. All that meant was an easier escape for Damon and his brother.

* * *

Alice was waiting at the ride, watching the line shorten as the night wore on. Her patience was dwindling, and she was getting more and more reluctant to stay. The fact that she was reluctant in the first place was making her a second away from leaving.

Of course, the sudden presence of someone also made her even more hesitant. Though it only turned out to be Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" Alice almost hissed.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I could ask the same to you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm here because there's a possibility that Elena and the Salvatore brothers could be stashed somewhere around here."

"Uh, if they were nearby, wouldn't you find them or at least hear them?"

She sighed. "Fine, you're right. I should probably leave; it's just what if they _are_ nearby?"

"Then we find them. Come on." He wrapped his arm around her and led her slowly away.

The problem, though, came all too quickly. Katherine appeared and, catching them both off guard, stabbed them with a vial of vervaine. She then slammed them under the ride while it was still in the air, tied them up with rope, and ran away.

They stared at the ride in horror, realizing in a couple of seconds they were going to be ripped to shreds.

* * *

A figure ambled through the entrance, glancing around the tent to see Damon and Stefan tied up and Loren pacing again. She was carrying Elena over her shoulder, making Damon realize it was Katherine. Blood that was mixed with a kind of glass gushed down Elena's hair, soaking it. Head wounds always let out more blood than most, but not that much usually. It was pouring onto the floor, staining it. Usually Damon wouldn't be able to control himself and try to get to the blood's source, but because it was Elena, the idea sickened him.

Katherine chained Elena to one of the front bleachers, near the center and across from Damon and Stefan - as far away as possible. After checking in with Loren, she dangled her hands over the instruments on the table tauntingly.

Damon, though, was almost finished untying the chains from his arms. The vervaine was fading quickly, and after he was finished with his chains he could start on Elena's. Stefan was already untied, just waiting for him to finish.

"Mmm, sorry Elena, but you'll be first tonight. Have to have my Salvatore brothers shaking with grief before I start on them. And the best way to do that…" Katherine was speaking to the unconscious girl. Damon didn't know if she was going crazy or trying to scare them.

Of course, before he could find out, another figure appeared in the door. And just like Katherine, she was a friend from the past.

* * *

Rose dragged Alice and Jeremy into the tent, being careful not to hurt them further. They were both pretty beat up, but before they were cut to pieces, she got them out. They were still weak, though, and moving into unconsciousness.

After gingerly setting them on the bleacher next to Elena, she took a quick look around to see Damon and Stefan tied in chains, Katherine grimacing, as usual, at her, and Loren staring at her in disbelief.

"How're you doing, sis? I thought you were in Italy or something like that." Katherine strutted over to Loren, stroking his chest with her finger and smiling for once, instead of scowling. "Isn't it great? All of us, together. Just like old times." She chuckled, though it sounded more like cackling. "Too bad it's not you he's after this time. I just keep on stealing your men, little Rose."

"Well, Loren wasn't really mine to steal… I'm sure you remember our 'conversation' on that matter." Rose replied, taking a few steps forward onto the center stage. "Do you still have that burn on your neck from it?"

Rose sped over to Katherine, yanked her hair up, then returned to where she was before. "I guess you do. Alice is really getting better with those spells, isn't she?"

Katherine was scowling again, looking Rose over with disgust. Rose peeked over at Loren who recovered from the surprise of seeing her. He gave her a brilliant smile, then winked. She tilted her head in confusion, until she saw the look he gave her, then _she_ smiled.

She heard the shuffling of chains, the sound of the others escaping, and the confused whines coming from Katherine, but she continued smiling at Loren.

She didn't even flinch when he grabbed a wooden stake from his jacket pocket and shoved it into Katherine's chest. Not even when Katherine fell into the table, dropping all of the weapons with her. Or when the veins crawled up her throat, meaning final death.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, remember all suggestions are extremely welcome... all reviews are too.**


	8. Chapter 7: After the Storm

_Disclaimer: Yup... I really don't own the Vampire Diaries. Or any of it's characters._

* * *

_After the Storm_

The car ride to the Salvatore's was eerily silent. All of them were tired and lost in thought - at least the conscious ones. Alice, Jeremy, and Elena were still out cold.

After Damon pulled into the driveway, each of them helped carry the unconscious ones into the house. Alice and Jeremy were placed in Zach's old bedroom, while Elena was in Stefan's room. After getting everyone situated, they all gravitated toward the kitchen and Damon started the coffee maker. No one spoke for a while until Loren broke the silence.

"Stefan, is it? I apologize for kicking you into a tree. It was for Katherine's benefit only."

Stefan chuckled. "It's no problem. Why exactly were you in league with her when you were planning to kill her? Were you trying to get information or something?"

Loren crossed his arms. "Katherine claimed to love me, so I knew she would trust me easily. There's a group of us vampires called _Tutela_. We dispose of vampires that become too dangerous and train ones that are promising. Rose was one of the students I taught, back in the eighteen-sixties."

Stefan stared at Rose for a long moment then recognition crossed his face. "Rose? As in Rosemarie?"

She stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Yeah."

Damon cleared his throat. "So how old are you, Loren?"

Loren looked up at Damon. "I was born in 1689, in England."

Both Stefan and Damon nodded.

More silence ensued, until Rose poured out the coffee.

"Oh, no need to get a cup for me darling, I'm going to bed. You said the guest room for me, right Stefan?" Loren said.

"Yes, I'll show you the way and I'm getting tired too. Goodnight Damon and Rose."

They sped towards the stairs, disappearing. Rose handed Damon his mug, assuming he liked his coffee black, and sat atop the counter across from him. He took a sip from the mug and continued staring at her. She started ripping part of her blood red scarf apart, waiting.

"Say something." She said.

"How are you alive?"

"I'm part vampire."

"Then how do you have a daughter?"

"Emphasis on the _part_."

"How is there such thing as a _part_ vampire? We can't reproduce."

"My mother was a witch and made it possible. Katherine's father, who's also my father, was human when he… uh, reproduced with her mother. After he was turned, her mother left him and so he turned Katherine when she was seventeen. I grew up until I became nineteen, then I just stopped growing. After I realized it, my father told me who I was. That's why I left Mystic Falls."

Damon stared at her a little while longer, taking her in as if he'd never see her again. Then he glanced down, clearing his throat."Is Alice our daughter?"

Rose felt a pang for not telling him after 146 years after it happened and glared at the floor, deciding just how to tell him. Well, simplicity and bluntness always worked for her.

"Yes."

* * *

Elena woke up in Stefan's arms, yawning. He was stroking her hair softly with one hand and holding a book with the other. She watched his eyes leave the book and looked toward her. Relief crossed his face then he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"How're you doing?"

Elena looked up at him in confusion. Then she remembered all that happened last night… if it was last night… and reached her hand back to touch the back of her head. The sharp pain took her breath away.

Stefan looked like he was in pain himself because he couldn't help her. She sighed, stretched her arms above her head, and slowly pulled herself out of bed.

"I'm fine... So, how long was I out?" She said.

Stefan placed his book on an end table as he stood up. "The carnival was two nights ago."

"Oh."

"There are some clothes of yours, from before, that you can change into if you want. And you know where the shower is, so I'll give you some privacy."

"Wait, Stefan. What exactly happened?"

He stared at her. "I'll tell you when you come downstairs, after your shower."

She nodded.

After showering, finding a decent outfit, and throwing her hair into a ponytail, she almost ran down the stairs into the living room. She spotted Stefan in the corner and walked toward him, passing Damon and Loren as she went. When she was by Stefan's side, she threw a questioning glance toward Loren.

"So can you tell me exactly what happened, Stefan?"

He gritted his teeth then led Elena out toward the back woods to tell her what happened.

* * *

Rose sat on the front porch bench, hearing parts of the conversation with Stefan and Elena. Elena sounded relieved, but Stefan's voice was strained. It sounded like he thought none of this was over yet. Rose shook her head in confusion. He saw for himself that Katherine was dead. I guess he didn't want to get his hopes up too soon.

Footsteps sounded behind her, but she recognized his scent and didn't look up from the book she was holding. Loren gingerly sat next to her on the bench. She closed the book and looked out into the woods.

"I know."

She glanced back at him. "Know what?"

"I knew since I started training you that you still loved him."

Now she completely turned toward him. "Loved whom?"

He gave her a knowing look."Damon."

She sputtered. "W-what? I don't know what you're talking about."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes you do. You also know that I fell in love with you a while ago." He chuckled. "I think everyone who knew me knew I loved you. Though you were never mine to love, we both know I fell hard for you." He sighed. "Anyway, I just want you to know that I understand."

She was staring at the ground as he was talking, but looked up when he said that. "Understand what?"

"Damon loves you also. It may not seem like it, but he does."

She went back to staring at the forest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He rubbed her leg as he walked to the front door. "Sure you don't, Rose. Sure you don't."

* * *

After Stefan told Elena everything, she walked back toward the house, alone. He was by her side the entire two-day span she was asleep, so he needed to hunt.

She felt herself moving toward the kitchen, hungry herself. She was surprised to find Damon sitting at the counter, drinking from his mug. She passed him and went toward the pantry, also surprised to find they had food in their house.

She dumped Cinnamon Toast Crunch into a bowl with milk, and placed it next to Damon. After a couple of sips from the orange juice she poured for herself, she looked over at Damon.

"So, how is it that you have food when you're vampires?"

Damon gave a small smile. "Appearances and we like to eat sometimes too, Elena."

She nodded. "So… are you okay?"

He whipped his head around. "What do you mean?"

She looked at her glass, biting her lip. "I know you loved Katherine, even though she tore out your heart. You must be hurting a little, because she's gone."

Damon stared at her for a moment then burst out laughing. "Oh, Elena. That's the furthest thing from my mind right now. I hated Katherine. Sure, a part of me was obsessed with her, but I'm better off with her dead. And so are you… and all of the people in this town."

He walked out of the kitchen, shaking his head. Elena followed him into the hallway.

"You can't say you don't miss her."

He turned around to face her. "I can: I don't miss her at all. I've moved on, Elena… Everybody's moved on."

Then he ran upstairs.

* * *

Stefan found Elena in the library, sorting through the shelves. He walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed the top of her head.

"What're you doing?"

She bent down to switch one of the books with the one in her hand. "I needed to do something, so I'm sorting your books alphabetically."

Stefan chuckled. "You must be really bored."

"Just trying to get something done around here."

He clenched his hands as he was thinking about the consequences of his decision. He knew he had to tell her soon, but he didn't know what her response would be.

He decided to take a chance. "I have to tell you something, Elena"

She turned around to face him, his arms still tight around her waist. "Yes?"

"I think its best, for your safety of course, to turn you as soon as possible."

"Wait, like _turn me_, turn me? Into a vampire?"

He nodded. "I don't want you to be in any more danger than you have to be. Being a vampire will make you stronger and more capable to deal with our world, Elena."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "This is about my head injury, isn't it?"

Stefan sighed.

"You're afraid I'm too breakable, aren't you?"

"Elena, I'm just trying to think about your safety. And also, if we're going to stay together, then you have to live forever. This coming up just made me realize it has to be as soon as possible."

She sighed, also. "Fine, but only because I need to live forever to be with you."

Stefan sighed again in relief. "Thank you."

* * *

Damon had to leave this place. The awkwardness between everybody, especially Rose and himself, was getting to him. All of them cooped up in that house. He decided to take a stroll, even though it was midnight and probably everything in this tiny town was closed.

He just needed to go somewhere, so he turned toward the town square, speeding his way there. He sat on one of the park's benches, thinking. Everything that's happened this past year finally got to him. He was holding his head in frustration when he heard her.

Beyond the main street shops, stood a woman with long brown hair, singing to herself. She tilted her head, smiled, and started waving a blood red scarf above her head. The breeze caught it, lifted it up, and blew it out, showing a part of it was ripped off.

He knew whose it was, saw her ripping it two nights ago.

Isobel captured Rose.


	9. Chapter 8: Sanctuary

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters..._

* * *

_Sanctuary_

Ascending up the cold and slippery steps that led to the thick, deep brown door, Damon remembered Isobel's love of the study of stereotypical vampires because that was what led her to the truth of reality's vampires. That and John Gilbert, of course. She taunted him, before he turned her, about coffins and churches and crosses. She was fascinated with all the mythologies the humans gave of their version of his - _their_ kind.

As he slowly stepped into the abandoned church, he gazed up to the glimmering, broken stain glass windows that lined each wall. The jagged, cracked glass that still lined the edges of the windowsill fell slowly to the ground and shattered into smaller pieces when he shut the door. The sound echoed eerily throughout the cavern-like space.

He glanced around quickly to find she wasn't here - neither Rose, nor Isobel. Though Isobel led him here, that didn't indicate that she placed Rose here, meaning this could only be a trap. As soon as he turned to leave, Isobel blocked to entryway, smiling and flanked by half a dozen men. Both newer vampires and tall, strong-looking men lined the door, blocking the only apparent way out.

He sped through the church, none of them following him, to see if they might have left Rose nearby - or even a trace of her scent. What he found, though, was another door blocked by at least four other men. Isobel may have resources to control these men, but she made the location of the prize so obvious there was no way she would survive long.

So Damon fought them easily, desiring to get the prize on the other side of the door.

* * *

Elena stepped up to the front porch with Stefan by her side, with his arm around her. Sighing, he took a step back to meet her face forward with his hands on her shoulders.

"Remember to be more careful than usual now, Elena."

Her eyebrows drew down. "Only because I'll be immortal soon?"

He shook his head. "Because you just decided to be with me forever and I will always need you to be careful."

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Good." He let go of one of her shoulders for a moment to take something from his jeans pocket. "If you're in danger, I need you to drink this."

A small vial lay in his hand, full of thick red liquid. "It's my blood. Just only use it if necessary, okay?"

Just as she nodded and took the vial did the door open wide to show Jenna, with an expression that made even Stefan step back, kiss Elena goodbye, and leave. Elena gingerly stepped inside the house, steering clear of her aunt.

"What were you thinking? I barely give you guys any rules, and yet you break them! You know how worried I was? I was thinking about calling the police! Where were you? No, better yet - why didn't you call me, Elena? I was worried to death!" Jenna ranted.

Elena tuned her out until she was completely quiet, and then explained to Jenna that she was at the Salvatore's and had forgotten to call. Before Jenna could start another tirade, Mr. Saltzman came down the stairs, muttering "What's going on, Jenna?" with only a towel around his hips.

Elena stared wide-eyed between the both of them, and then kept it turned towards Jenna, who shrugged.

Elena shook her head, surprised he only had a few bruises and a butterfly bandage on his head. "Looks like _someone_ is feeling a whole lot better."

* * *

Alice was sitting on Stefan's bed, reading one of the many books he kept in his room, when a shadow passed through the doorway. She snapped her head to the side, only to be met with the familiar face of Jeremy. Her face relaxed into the usual smile she reserved for him and patted the spot next to her.

He crossed his arms awkwardly, but lay down next to her, breathing in deeply. "What're you reading?"

"_The Tempest_ by Shakespeare." She shrugged. "I kinda chose randomly."

His mouth tugged at one corner, making a crooked smile, and scooted closer towards her, though it seemed subconsciously. "Okay, so are you and Rose sisters, or something?"

She laughed. "So you're here for information, are you? Well, to answer your question, Rose's my mother."

His eyes widened. "But vamps can't reproduce-"

"-No, they cannot. But my mom is part witch also - my grandma was one and made it possible." She shrugged. "Guess she really wanted kids."

Jeremy shook his head, and then looked up at her. "Wait, so who's Loren and are you guys related?"

She shook her head, also, and started spilling her secrets out to this vampire she barely knew. What was strange, though, is that she trusted him. As she was speaking, she tried to see if the same trust was in him for her. But all she could do was watch him and see if his expressions and replies gave any indication.

So they kept on talking incessantly, him saying his story and her telling hers, until well past two. Through the long dialogue, they subconsciously moved closer to each other until they were almost snuggling. After they had nothing else to say, and the silence was long, but comfortable, did Jeremy rest his head on top of her dark curls, gently kissing it.

So they slept there, with Stefan slumbering away on the couch (before hearing that their long conversation wouldn't end soon), in each other's arms.

* * *

After the last body fell with a dull thump on the ground, Damon opened and stepped through the wooden door. The freezing cold wind shocked him as he stepped into the room, keeping him in place. He shook his head to clear the haze it put him in and got a better look at the room he was in - make that a _long_ hallway with at least eight doors lining the walls.

Ugh, he couldn't deal with this now with the smoky air making him weaker and the thought of the possibilities of situations Rose could be in right now. He stopped breathing and walked toward the middle door, trying to listen to any slip of sound. Nothing. Then he tried the eighth door, the sixth door, and the third, all with still nothing.

He sighed and tried to open the rest - all of them unlocked with empty rooms behind them. One room though was full to the top with storage - broken pews, extra Bibles, and tons of bookshelves - both small and tall. He stepped through the clutter with his nose wrinkled - he could hear the tiny mice's heartbeats as they scattered around the room.

Setting down one of the larger bookshelves at the back of the room, he discovered another door. This one, of course, was locked. He broke down the door instantly. Behind it was a small working space that held a desk with a lit candle, a wooden chair, and a twin-sized bed. Lying on that bed was Rose's unconscious form with a tube stuck into the soft side of her forearm, like a doctor's needle. Instead of taking blood, though, it was shooting a yellow tinted liquid into her veins. That, paired with the airborne vervaine she was inhaling, made her stay as still as a corpse, not shifting or twitching but just _gone_. Thick shackles held her hands and feet against the bed, but Damon was still too weak from the vervaine-tainted air to do much about it.

Heels clacked against the old stone flooring, but Damon didn't even look up from Rose to see Isobel enter. She closed the door softly and shoved on Damon's shoulder, causing him to turn towards her. She smoothed his hair back, but before she could lean any closer he rammed her against the wall, still strong enough for that at least.

He ripped the small gas mask from the bottom half of her face. "Take of the shackles and I'll let you live."

She laughed. "Don't you like it though, Damon? This little invention of mine, well my Loraine's invention at least. Making the liquid vervaine into a gas. Perfect, really, for what I have in store for you…"

Damon growled. "Where is the key-?"

A skeleton key hung from her neck, tied around with ribbon. He ripped it from her and knelt down next to Rose.

"No! I won't allow it."

He wasn't even listening to her, only focused on unlocking the fetters from around her hands and taking out the tube. Once he started on the feet, though, Isobel slammed the wooden chair into the wall over his head. He brushed off the debris and splinters, snorting at Isobel's stupidity, and finally unlocked the last chain. As he was about to lift her up, Isobel plunged one of the wooden shards, broken from the chair, into his chest.

Missing his heart by inches.

She screamed in outrage, pulled it out of him, and tried again. But this time he was ready for it and blocked her attack, snapping her arm in the process. Her eyes widened, and it was as it she realized she wasn't going to win, so she sped away.

He gently picked Rose up and walked out of the working space room and the storage room, and up back into the main room where her minions still stood. Damon almost felt pity on them when he knocked each of them unconscious - what did she suspect, though - they were new vamps and humans.

After scooping Rose back up and getting her out of the creepy church, he saw her eyes were slowly opening. As her gaze focused on him, she gave a half smile and reached into her pocket, revealing a watch of his that he lost a couple of days ago. He shook his head as comprehension swept over him, realizing Isobel played the same trick on her to lure her into her trap.

* * *

The next day, Jeremy was led by Alice to the front door of his house, scared by what Jenna's reaction would be. Alice whispered her goodbye to him, and then was about to leave before he stopped her. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers.

Flames erupted between them and they twined their arms around each other, couldn't get enough of each other. He felt how right it was, knew it.

After a while, they broke away from each other, breathless. Each going their different ways, but impatient to what they could have tomorrow.

* * *

Tyler was running his daily exercise around the town in wolf form when he saw it. The little boy that tried to steal Vicki from him and the girl he was constantly thinking about, kissing.

He knew he couldn't control it; by he tried to control the rage that spread through him quickly. In the scrapbook, it said of how werewolves' emotions could be intensified so much that some went delirious with it.

He felt the fury boiling past the surface, and lost all thought but that emotion.


	10. Chapter 9: Nostalgia

_Nostalgia_

Shadows danced across the walls while drizzle pattered on the window outside. It was early August, yet strangely the rain wouldn't stop. The days passed dismally, summer coming to a close, and soon Loren felt he wasn't needed in Mystic Falls. He fled back to Italy, much to the dismay of Rose and Alice.

Stefan watched the water drip off the roof, from his bedroom. Elena was in the hall, upset about the latest fight they had. The conflict with Katherine had died down, giving them the perfect time to turn Elena. Isobel hasn't shown herself yet, so they all assumed she felt outnumbered.

Maybe Elena didn't realize how soon it would be, so she flipped. So, lately she's been asking him for time. In any other situation he would have obliged, but there's no time left to give her. The truth: he's just as freaked out as her but is trying to finish it quickly so he doesn't have to think about it. What if she feels like he forced her to change, like Damon? She might give in to the hunger, ruining their chance at being together. He didn't want to rush it, yet he felt he must before another storm erupts and there'll be no time. Also that she's so fragile. Who knows if she'll even make it through the next encounter with death?

All these thoughts rushed through his head, making him feel a bit queasy. He heard the front door close as she left.

* * *

Jeremy was sitting on his bed, watching in fascination as the Gilbert watch repeatedly spun toward him. Tilting his head, he saw the spring mechanism jump when it pointed to his desk. It continued to spin toward him, but when it spun past the desk it sprung upward.

Brows furrowed, he slipped over to his desk, holding the compass in his hand. Opening drawers, he found that the compass jumped when it was near his father's key. It was sort of an inside joke between them when his father was alive - a freaky skeleton key they found in the attic when renovating. It was small - the handle as long as a toothpick, but a bit thicker. Looking closely, he found a small hole in the side of the watch, which he thought was a scuff mark. Sliding the key into the hole, the side clicked, opening a part of it he didn't see before. Gears and spring lay between a sprig of some kind of herb that had long since dried up. And a small handle that looked like it winded a coil or something. He twisted it before thinking and jumped when a piece of paper sprung out of it. The paper was brownish and was so old it looked like it was going to crumble in his hands. Gingerly unfolding it, he peeked at the diagram. There was old fashioned handwriting - it almost looked like calligraphy - and a drawing of the clock and what it looked like as a compass.

The door opened, jolting him in surprise. He looked back to see Elena check in on him. Red rimmed her eyes and she sniffed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and he rolled his eyes. He didn't understand how girls tried to cover up that they cry when it's extremely apparent.

"Come on, Elena, tell me." A thought crossed his mind. "Is it about Stefan turning you?"

Her eyes widened a little then she came in to sit on his bed. "Yeah. I don't know if I'm overreacting. I mean, I really thought I wanted to turn, but it's kind of scary. Leaving Jenna and my friends."

He raised his eyebrows."Uh, you do know that you don't have to leave everyone when you turn, right?"

Now she raised her eyebrows. "Of course I do! They could get hurt because of my hunger! I could kill one of them! Or worse - change them."

He started to shake his head. "Did you even notice that I did just turn myself? The hunger is bad, sure, but you guys helped me with it. Now I'm fine, and I'm sure you'll be the same, if not more controlled."

Silence.

Then she sighed. "I guess you're right. I-I'm just freaked out a little."

He nodded his head. This touchy-feely stuff doesn't really appeal to him, but she looked really upset.

She breathed out slowly and stepped out into the hall. "Thanks, by the way."

He waved away her thanks, said it was nothing, and got back to the diagram.

He stared as the pointer of the compass part that wasn't attached to the rest of it spun toward Elena, then back to him. Back and forth it went. The vibration caused a piece of the key to click off of the rest of the key.

Staring at the small bird-shaped piece, he realized this was all probably a puzzle of sorts. Grabbing his sketch pad from the bottom drawer, he decided to break it down by redrawing the diagram and adding what he found.

* * *

Stefan walked into the study, about to place the book he was reading back onto the shelf. Lying on the couch near the fire was Rose, completely healed from her battle with Isobel. She appeared to be lost in a book and didn't even realize Stefan was nearby. He smiled, happy that all worked out.

Earlier, Elena came back to apologize and tell him that she was okay with turning as long as she didn't have to leave her friends. He wondered why she didn't tell him sooner that that was the problem. It was so easily fixable.

Anyway, they decided to do it as quickly as possible, being tomorrow. She was going to sleep over so that they could start things right away in the morning. Also because they needed an excuse to keep her away from Jenna as she gets used to the hunger. The excuse would be that the two of them were going off to Virginia Beach for a carnival that started tonight. Though Stefan couldn't imagine why Jenna would fall for that when the last time they were at a carnival, it all turned out _so_ well.

The excuse was set, Elena was sleeping in his room, content, and all was ready for her to turn, there being a good amount of hospital-stolen blood in the fridge downstairs. He sighed as he sat next to Rose on the arm of the couch.

She didn't even flinch or look up. Stefan guessed he was wrong about her not knowing he was there. "What's up?"

He shook his head. _Only that his girlfriend was getting ready to become a bloodsucker like him and that he was the one who suggested it_, he thought. "Nothing. How are _you_?"

She looked up at him to roll her green eyes. "I am fine. Why does everybody keep on asking me that? For Pete's sake, I'm a vampire! I can heal fast, just like the rest of you."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't think that'd strike a nerve."

She sighed. "Sorry, I just hate how everyone underestimates me, because I'm a girl or something…"

He chuckled. "I don't think they underestimate you. The opposite, really. They just really care about you."

She started to shake her head. "Whatever you say, Stefan. How 'bout a subject change? How's Elena doing?"

He shrugged. "I don't think the idea of being a vampire ever bothered her, just the consequences that come with it. Though, that problem fades over time."

She nodded understandably. "Mmhmm, it's all worth it in the end."

He sighed. "Well, I better get back to her."

She nodded. "Mmkay." And she went back to reading her book.

He sped up to his room, snuggled next to Elena, and fell asleep.

He dreamed.

_Running around and around and around the giant oak tree hidden in the Salvatore's backyard, Rosemarie face-planted right into the mud beside it. Both Stefan and Damon laughed at this. Seeing her with her bright red curls and emerald eyes covered with manure and dirt from their horses, it was like a colorful painting splashed with disgusting brown paint. She picked up a heap of the mud and, with surprisingly good aim, threw it at both of them. They leaped toward another tree for safety, but it was too late. Mud and manure dripped from their faces._

_It was the summer of 1861. The trio of Damon, Stefan, and Rose were a bit too old to be playing such games, but it was more for old times sake. It always happened like this - one of them gets muddy and they all get in trouble, but have fun along the way._

_It was weird though, how Damon refused to push her around anymore. Or how they stay a safe distance from each other and only laugh at Stefan's jokes, not each others._

_Oh well, Stefan knew it couldn't hurt to push Rose around a bit. She's so vulnerable and funny to watch. So he did. Except, of course, this time she fell onto a rock, slicing open her knee. Blood was pooling around her horse-riding outfit, staining the pants quickly._

_Damon rushed over to her, murmuring to himself about how stuff like this always happens. While Stefan was freaking, apologizing until both Damon and Rose yelled at him to be quiet. Damon was staring at her strangely and holding her injured knee to keep the blood from flowing._

Stefan woke to the sound of police sirens.

* * *

Damon watched as Rose stumbled into the woods behind the boarding house, a book in hand. Quickly deciding, he went through the back door into the yard, crossing into the forest. He carefully made his way through the trees, trying to spot her without giving away his location. Looking through the leaves and branches, he caught a glimpse of her fiery hair bent over the book. Closer inspection revealed that it was one from the library's shelf - _The Count of Monte Cristo_. Creeping closer, he made a snap decision. Before he had time to wimp out, he sped towards her. Her head whipped up in surprise before he stop right before her.

"Loren told me before he left about how you still feel. Can you give me a confirmation?" He said before crushing his lips into hers. She dropped the book she was reading, it landed with a soft thud against the grass.

At first she was frozen into place, not kissing back, but then something shifted and she slowly, carefully started to kiss him back. He started to regret how un-epic this confrontation was, until she leaned into him even closer. His arms were around her with hers around his neck. Electricity sizzled between them, the sensation feeling almost like lightning. Heat pulsed throughout his body, making him almost shiver with need. Surprisingly, he still felt unsatisfied with kissing her. He wanted more, so much more that it was making him feel as though he would burst. Grinding against her, he smirked as he heard her moan in response. Her right leg started to creep up his. Forcefully he yanked her leg up until it was resting on his hip. He was reminded of their first time together, more than 150 years ago. They were both sixteen.

_After the party, the strange girl with the dark red dress Damon couldn't recognize anymore shifted back into his best friend Rose. Her dress didn't come off, nor did her hairstyle come down, yet she went back to the casual girl he knew well. They were in the Pierce's homestead, in the parlor, socializing and speaking about the ball. He and Rose were playing cards on the large side table that was cut off from the rest of the room by an oriental screen. Stefan wasn't with them because he was still too young to go to such parties. _

_After the game ended with a tie, all of the adults decided to go over to the Salvatore's so his father could show off one of his artifacts. He and Rose were left there, alone. They raced upstairs to check out his collection of footballs and baseballs. _

_"What's this one?" She asked fingering the brown puck_

_"Hockey puck" he murmured, feeling strange as her fingers slid across it. Though she was back to acting the same as always, he felt different near her. Maybe it was that she had an air of… he didn't know._

_"How do you play?" She whispered._

_"You shoot it around the field with a stick and try to score through nets." He said leaning his hand towards it. _

_His breath stopped. Their fingers brushed against each others as he reached across her. Looking down at her, they made eye contact._

_It all happened quickly after that._

_He grabbed her by her arms, shoving her towards him. She barely even noticed, only focused on his lips. Which she quickly led to her own._

_Their first kiss._

_Fire spread pretty quickly after that. Clothes quickly came off, including her stunning dark red dress. He felt as though he could devour her, his mouth moving across every part of her bare skin. Her neck, her stomach, her legs, her arms, her chest, her nose, her lips. Oh, her beautiful swollen lips that he aspired to make just a bit more swollen. Falling down onto the cold puff of the bed, he took off the last of her clothes. His arms held her as she writhed against with pleasure when he made it to her chest and farther beneath that. He truly realized that night how every inch of her was gorgeous. She was a goddess, and he was only human in his eyes._

_Captivated by the expressions she gave, he tried to go as slow as he could. But, much to his amusement, she only wanted to go stronger and faster. In the end, she got what she wanted. _

_They were oblivious to whether or not their parents came home yet, only awestruck by each other. The next morning she ate seabane, the herb that prevents pregnancy. And so they continued this for almost four more years._

His was pulled out of his fantasy by a sharp noise to the north, followed by a scream. He looked down onto Rose. She looked a little light-headed, and only shrugged. They went to go explore.

* * *

Staring at the light glimmering from the reflections on the road, Stefan breathed in calmly. He didn't know how conflict and death continuously came back into their lives. All of them, meaning Damon, Elena, Rose, and himself, were silent on the ride home from the police station. After the tiresome questioning, no one had the energy to keep up conversation. It irked him that supernatural events always revolved around this town. Many times he tried to forget about this place, but he somewhat missed his hometown…

Another animal attack. Although it actually seemed as though it was an animal, not another vampire attack. The body was ripped to shreds, barely identifiable as the girl from the pageant a couple of months ago - Amber. It seemed as though she was taking a walk through the woods when it happened - the body wasn't buried or dragged from somewhere else. It also wasn't drained of blood, though a significant amount of blood came out as the attacker took away all meat away from her corpse.

Damon and Rose were the ones to find her, though they were reluctant to tell him why they were out in the woods at dusk. With all the commotion, though, it didn't really matter. Although it did remind him of the dream he had before the police arrived from Rose's call. He was wondering why they always acted strange after they were sixteen. He wasn't naïve, but he couldn't imagine them together in any other way besides friends, honestly. He shook the thought away, turning to a safer subject - the recent death.

He was reminded of how there were attacks, much the same, in 1863 - 1864. How the flesh of the bodies was torn away from the bones, making it un-human-like. Even after he turned into a vampire, he couldn't figure out how they died - or were murdered. It was disturbing, the mental flashes of the unknown corpses back in the day and the recent pictures of Amber - the girl he almost killed himself - before she was covered with the white cloth. Anyways, Death was back in Mystic Falls, and it seemed as though it was going to lengthen the visit.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating sooner... School and such. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I've kinda been off the writing mood. Extra sorry.**


	11. Chapter 10: Rage

_Sorry for the long wait and the small size of this chapter, but the story is coming to an end. The next chapter will be the last, but I'm writing up the sequel soon._

* * *

_Rage_

The crystal vase crashed to the floor as Tyler stumbled in through the front door. Trembling, he fought to carry himself upstairs to his room. Blood smeared the railing as he ran up the stairs before his mother could hear him.

Up in his room, he squeezed his eyes shut and held his head in his was nothing but frustrated; his confusion over what happened last night made him dizzy. He jumped into the shower and watched as the pink-tinted water slowly slid down the drain.

He had so many questions spiraling through his head: What happened last night? Why did he wake up in the middle of the forest outside of town? And, most critically, why the hell was he covered in blood?

Tyler carefully stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel as he went over to turn on his TV. He fluffed his hair with the towel and fell against his bed, eliciting a groan of relief. The television blasted sound and before he could turn down the volume, the image caught his attention. There was a reporter talking of a slaughtered girl found last night.

"Last night, a girl of seventeen was found mutilated near the Salvatore boarding house. Two anonymous persons found the girl, but there are no suspects yet." The woman reported in monotone.

There was a ringing in his ears and his hands trembled as he gripped his hair between his fingers. A girl. Mutilated. What if it was he who did it? He was covered in blood with no memory of last night. But how would he do it? What if he really did murder a girl unintentionally, tore her to pieces. If so, then what has he become?

* * *

Rose could tell it was the afternoon when she woke. The light slanted differently and confused her at first. She rolled over and bumped into someone. She gasped, strangely surprised to find Damon next to her, awake and blinking sleep from his eyes. She completely forgot what happened last night for a moment, but then the memories rushed into her head.

Oh, dear Lord. She really gave in and did it. Slept with him. Slept with Damon. She carefully laid her head against the pillow beneath her, silently wishing that he wasn't offended by what happened. She didn't dare turn to look at him, even though he was shifting towards her and she knew he was waiting for her to speak first. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and a goofy smile lit up her face.

She cleared her throat, "So. I guess we're back to our usual ways…"

He chuckled and she breathed a sigh of relief. Memories then assaulted her of way back, when they did this frequently. When everything, including their futures, looked bright and hopeful. Now, they were dead, and had no future. She rubbed her eyes with her fingertips, willing the happy memories to disappear.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Surprised, but pleased, she snuggled into him. They might not have a real future, but the one they had was starting to look almost right. He smoothed her hair back, which was still in messy ringlets from last night.

Sadly, that's when reality hit. She needed to check in with everyone, see if they were all okay. She didn't want to leave his bed, but felt the need to get back to the real world and the consequences that came with it.

Once she was about to get up, her phone rang from the bedside table.

An anxious voice was mumbling on the line. It took a few moments to discern it as Elena speaking about an accident. And something about a werewolf and the Mayor's son. But she was too upset to speak clearly enough.

"Elena… Elena?" Rose spoke softly, hoping it would calm her down. "What's the matter? And keep it simple, so I can understand you."

Though it was still partly indiscernible, two words stood out: "Alice" and "hospital".

* * *

Isobel swung her feet back and forth as she sat on the ledge of the bridge. The water sparkled with the moon's light and she was happy for the necklace around her throat. She loved the sun and would hate it if the moonlight was the only source of light she could have for eternity.

Turning off her emotions was getting easier, but when she came back to herself it was harder. The guilt wracked her brain; guilt for the jealousy and murderous tendencies she couldn't control around Rose and Damon. Who was this girl to take the man who gave Isobel a new life? The man who made her into what she was: a beautiful goddess that was above any insignificant human?

She took a deep breath and waited for the rage to cease. She might be jealous, but that didn't mean she had to get out of control and try to murder them both. She came back to Mystic Falls for one purpose: Elena.

Isobel promised Katherine that she would make sure that Elena would not find out about Katherine's secret. She hoped that she didn't already, because if she did, Katherine's other connections would find Elena and kill her and anyone else she told.

Isobel fisted her fingers in her hair, hoping for a plan to pop into her head. A plan to stop Elena from learning it. She groaned, knowing Mystic Falls would soon give up it's secrets to her daughter. She knew no one forgot in this godforsaken town and that all the things Isobel tried to hide from her would come up eventually.

There was only one thing to do then: make Elena leave this place.

* * *

Jeremy breathed in through his nose, trying to hold back the anger that was pushing to come out. He fisted his hands and sealed his emotions away in a box. Now was not the time to let his emotions get the best of him.

Hell, now was a _perfect_ time for his emotions to get the best of him. His girlfriend, Alice was mutilated by a friend of his. Ex-friend of his. He couldn't _believe_ Tyler would do such a thing. He couldn't believe Tyler was a fu- uh, freaking werewolf. Explained a lot though.

He squeezed the bar around Alice's hospital bed, staring at what he did to her. Her face was indistinguishable, her mouth set in a grimace. Her hair coated in dust and dirt and blood. And who knew what lay beneath the bedsheets? Her body torn to bits? Jeremy believed so, but hoped he was wrong.

Elena walked through the door with two coffees clutched in her hands. Jeremy was surprised by her devastating reaction to what happened. She was a mess, hating that another person was hurt. He shouldn't have been surprised though - Elena was too kind not to be.

Behind her stood Rose in the doorway. Jeremy kept on forgetting that Alice was her daughter. She looked and acted so young, but was still smart. He shook his head, and almost laughed at his pathetic attempt to distract himself from Alice. Thinking of these people that loved her wouldn't stop him from thinking of what Tyler did.

"Good thing the werewolf didn't bite her."

Jeremy looked up at Rose voice. "Why? Would she turn into a wolf like him?"

She shook her head sadly, "No, she'd go crazy then die."

He looked back at Alice, noticing only claw marks. He felt relief then realized something, "What if we just can't see the scratch marks? What if they're beneath the sheet?"

Rose gave a tired smile, "Oh, you'd know if she was bitten. As it is, I can't believe she hasn't healed at least a little yet, though she is mostly human. I guess the cuts are deeper than they look."

Elena finally looked up at that, "Should we bring her back to Stefan's place and you guys can heal her? Maybe, if you need to, get some blood in her system?"

Rose nodded, "That sounds like a good idea, we just need to sneak her out of here."

But by then, Jeremy wasn't listening. He was only thinking of what he had to do. Tyler had to pay, after all.

* * *

_A/N: Now that it's summer and I'm getting back into the swing of things (though it's the middle of summer), I'm going to catch up on chapters and new stories I've been dying to write. So check out the links on my profile for updates, sneak peeks, etc.!_


End file.
